Greeting Mails
by ChielRobhinne Bezarius
Summary: When Tetsuya received the outcome of his inner sulking during his birthday...


**Disclaimer: **"My, my… how I wish I have enough money to buy the copyright of this manga/anime."

**Genre:** Family, Friendship

**Rating**: K

**WARNING:** Major OOCness &amp; age alterations

**Note:** Aside from the fact that this is an AU fic, the setting of the story was also taken from my other fanfic entitled, **_"Dyed With Colors."_** ('Though this is already set nine years later from the original timeline.) If you're interested to read, I suggest that you take a look at the one I just mentioned first in order for you to pick up some of the basic details regarding the relationships among the characters; although I apologize for it is still ongoing and has only a few chapters posted.

Anyhow, **THIS IS DEDICATED TO KUROKO TETSUYA. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABY TETSU! **

* * *

**GREETING MAILS**

It was exactly 12 o'clock midnight when Tetsuya woke up due to the strong vibration he felt under his pillow. Although, he was struggling to keep his eyes open, he eagerly searched for his phone to see whoever was responsible for that untimely disturbance. When he finally reached for it, he noticed that lone message displayed on his screen. Honestly, he felt a little annoyed by waking up in an ungodly hour, remembering that he have to be up early to prepare for their departure later after that three-day training camp; but since he was already awake, why not check it anyway? When he decided on it, he saw that the message was from his 12-year-old little brother. Panic instantly crept inside of Tetsuya. For his brother to send him a message at this hour, it must be an emergency. Without another thought, he hurriedly opened the message and the anxiety he had just felt dissolved into something unexplainable.

**From:** Ryouta

**Subject:** For my beloved brother

01-31-2015

_12:00 AM_

Sorry if I wake you up, Yacchi. I just want to be the first to greet you.

I hope it was the exact time. Anyway, that's not the point. _

Here goes: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BROTHER!

\\(^o^)/ Banzai! I hope you're happy!

PS: Did you have fun at your training camp? I miss you!

Tetsuya wanted to scream from an unexplainable happiness after reading that touching message. The act of going into the trouble of staying awake just to greet him was so sweet and he couldn't possibly wish for more. But there he was, thinking of something ungrateful. The thoughts were worse enough that he wasn't sure if he could atone from it. He even forgot that it was already his birthday and that he had just turned 18. So, to give his appreciation to his brother, he sent a reply right away with the content as follows:

**To:** Ryouta

**Subject:** _Re:_ For my beloved brother

01-31-2015

_12:05 AM_

Thank you, Ryouta. You were on time.

Your greeting made me happy. I miss you, too.

And then the reply came sooner from what he expected.

**From:** Ryouta

**Subject:** Sorry

01-31-2015

_12:05 AM_

Did I wake you up? I hope it wasn't a bad time. L

He wanted to laugh, actually. His brother's thoughtfulness always makes him smile, even if there are times that he becomes annoying… still it didn't matter. Sure he was disturbed from his sleep, but could he really complain? In fact, he was now glad the disturbance wasn't put in vain. He couldn't just tell Ryouta that he did wake him; that would make the boy sad and he would feel really guilty for sure. So, in order to appease him, Tetsuya just told him that he was already awake and that there was nothing to worry about. That would do it. A white lie couldn't possibly hurt someone… _for the meantime, _he guessed.

**From: **Ryouta

**Subject: **_Re: re:_ Sorry

01-31-2015

_12:10 AM_

(*3*) Phew. Thank goodness.

Ah. I should sleep now. Mama might find out I'm still awake.

She might tell Papa and Daddy won't let me play tomorrow for sure.

Tetsuya had all the intention of ending their conversation, but the content of his message were a little open-ended, so their exchange of mails went on for just a little while.

**From:** Yacchi-nii

**Subject:** _No subject_

01-31-2015

_12:10 AM_

Yes, you should. Staying up late will not be good for your skin.

You'll get eye bags.

**From:** Yacchi-nii

**Subject:** _No subject_

01-31-2015

_12:11 AM_

Plus, Uncle Shuzo will make sure you'll just sleep half a day.

Just to make up for the hours you've lost.

**From:** Ryouta

**Subject:** Noooo!

01-31-2015

_12:12 AM_

I wouldn't want that!

'Though I'm more scared to get found out by mama rather than by Dad.

**From:** Yacchi-nii

**Subject:** _Re:_ Noooo!

01-31-2015

_12:13 AM_

You should fear your older brother more.

**From:** Ryouta

**Subject:** Confused

01-31-2015

_12:13 AM_

Who?

**From:** Yacchi-nii

**Subject:** Emperor

01-31-2015

_12:13 AM_

Seijuuro.

**From:** Ryouta

**Subject:** Scary!

01-31-2015

_12:14 AM_

Right I'll sleep! Goodnight, brother!

(=_=) zzzZZ~

Happy birthday again!

**From:** Ryouta

**Subject:** Postscript

01-31-2015

_12:14 AM_

Ryouta loves you! 3

He smiled wider from that last message. It had been like this since the day Ryouta learned how to send an email. He would always text him simple messages like _I miss you_ and_ Love you, _and not just to him, of course—but also to his parents, friends and other brothers, especially to Seijuuro. Since he knew how important it was for the boy to receive something in return, he replied with the most genuine message he could think of. Ryouta, who happened to read it before putting his phone away, drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

**From:** Yacchi-nii

**Subject:** Goodnight

01-31-2015

_12:15 AM_

I love you more.

Sweet dreams.

If only Tetsuya saw that expression, he would likely not sleep at all and just enjoy the moment. But, still the problem lies with how much he needed the remaining sleep. He tried again and when he did, his phone buzzed twice once more. He thought Ryouta had send him another message, but he was surprised to see another name on his inbox, especially soon after receiving a third mail.

**From:** Seijuuro

**Subject: **Deepest apologies

01-31-2015

_12:20 AM_

I know you're tired and you're probably still sleeping by now.

But let me just greet you on this special day.

You're 18 now and I hope that is good news.

Then again, age doesn't really matter, does it?

What am I really saying? Birthdays don't count ages.

The first mail was a really long message that it was cut into half. The other one was like a second postscript, although he deduced that Seijuuro had just forgotten to say the third set of words on his message. In truth, Tetsuya was expecting a very short one when he saw the name. His older brother always do give great surprises that sometimes he would expect for more until he began to realize how childish it was and he would stop asking for more in his thoughts.

I'm happy to be blessed by such a brother like you.

I really hope you won't stop from reaching that one thing you want the most.

Your brother will always support you the best way that he can.

And please, if you need help do not hesitate to come to me.

You and Ryouta are like my treasure and that I love you both.

That is all, I guess?

Happy birthday, Tetsuya.

PS: Do not think of this as inappropriate and along the line of cheesiness.

I assure you of its authenticity.

**From:** Seijuuro

**Subject:** READ

01-31-2015

_12:30 AM_

If I happen to wake you up, please ignore this and go back to sleep.

But he guessed he was wrong when he sent his reply (although he was hesitant at first on whether to reply or not. He was just that astonished and too touched to move his hands into action).

**To:** Seijuuro

**Subject:** Half an hour awake

01-31-2015

_12:45 AM_

I'm glad to have a caring older brother like you.

Thank you for being honest. Thanks for the greeting, as well.

Although someone already beat you to it.

PS: That wasn't a suicide note, was it?

He wondered what reaction Seijuuro could be making right at that moment. His first guess was an annoyed smile. After all, it was a pretty serious message and he couldn't help but pondered if he was saying goodbye or just simply being an older brother the same as he used to be. Tetsuya's wandering thoughts were put to a halt when his phone continuously buzzed from an incoming call. Grabbing his jacket and the gadget, he hurriedly went out of the room he was sharing with his teammates and wandered into the common room to response to the call in peace.

_'You silly little brother, who would thought of committing suicide on a family member's special day?'_

"We never know, do we?"

There was a small laugh from the other line.

"Setting that aside, I would really appreciate it if you stop calling me little especially on my birthday… considering that you aren't that tall, either."

_'Ah, did I pull a nerve? Sorry. How was your day?'_

"Fun, I guess? The training was intense, but it didn't actually matter."

_'I see. Does your teammates know today's your birthday?'_

"Maybe. I'm not sure. I haven't told anyone except for Taiga-kun."

_'Then they already know. For the past two years, you always celebrate your birthday without them knowing.'_

"It can't be helped. He has amnesia. But you might be right. Tatsuya-niisan will probably remind him."

_'That's pretty harsh for a friend.'_

"He's a basketball airhead, so it's fine."

_'Exactly like your dad, you mean?'_

This time, the laughter came from Tetsuya.

"Yours, as well. Will you come home today? They're missing you, you know."

_'I'm sorry. I'm not sure. I already told mom. I have a lot of stuff going on here at University, but if I pull out a free time, I'll fly home. I might also bring Atsushi and Shintaro with me.'_

"And Ryouta?"

_'Hm? Ah. I guess I haven't told him yet. I'll try to make it home. It's your birthday after all. Was he the one who beat me to it?'_

"Yes. Exactly twelve. I told him to sleep already unless if he wants you to find out. Anyway, don't worry about me. I'm not a little kid anymore."

_'Yes, I know. Well then, go back to sleep. Can you still?'_

"Probably. I'll make sure of it. Thank you for calling."

_'Not a big deal. Happy birthday. Goodnight.'_

"Thanks. Goodnight."

Three beeps indicated the end of the call. Tetsuya went back to his room and rolled up in his futon. The moment his head touched the pillows, his eyes gradually gave in to sleep and dreams started to flow into his head. He must had been holding back. Well, that's alright now. When he wakes up, he'll be going home.

Eight o'clock in the morning: Tetsuya woke up finding all his teammates up and gone. Thinking he was late, he hurriedly washed his face, brushed his teeth, changed into something more decent and then went out of the room to see if there was a familiar face roaming around. There were none. They were probably having their breakfast without him. _Curse Taiga for not waking him! _He was about to go to the dining room when the phone from his pocket vibrated. He took it out and almost blurt out a loud _'whoa!' _when he saw almost twenty messages on his inbox.

A few of them were…

**From:** Mom

**Subject:** Good morning!

01-31-2015

_06:30 AM_

Happy birthday, Tetsu-chan!

Mom is preparing something special.

We'll wait for you. I love you, baby.

**From:** Dad

**Subject:** _No subject_

01-31-2015

_06:45 AM_

Your mom is so eager today.

She misses you for sure.

Me too, of course.

Happy birthday, Tetsu.

**From:** Midorima Shintaro

**Subject:** Aquarius

01-31-2015

_06:47 AM_

Oha-asa said that Aquarius will have the best luck today.

Your lucky item is a dango. Congratulations.

**From:** Uncle Shuzo

**Subject:** Morning, kiddo

01-31-2015

_06:50 AM_

Happy birthday, Tetsuya.

I'll drop by later. Want anything?

**From:** Murasakibara Atsushi

**Subject:** Eat lots of snacks

01-31-2015

_07:01 AM_

Otanjoubi Omedeto, Kuro-chin~

I'll send you chocolates.

**From:** Tatsuya-kun

**Subject:** _No subject_

01-31-2015

_07:15_ _AM_

I hope Taiga is being nice.

Happy birthday, Tetsuya.

For some reason, Tetsuya wanted to cry. Having people who remembers your birthday is such a nice feeling. Ah, he wished the last day of the training camp didn't land on his birthday. Negative thoughts aside, he continued browsing his phone upwards (he started from the first message he received that morning) until he came to the last three.

**From:** Shigehiro-kun

**Subject:** Special day!

01-31-2015

_07:45 AM_

Happy birthday, Tetsuya!

How time flies. You're 18 now.

Haha. Let's play 1-on-1 when you get back!

Even if he was in a training camp, having to play basketball with your best friend sounded so fun that now he was more eager to go home. It wasn't some hidden resentment for his team, he guessed. It was fine if they had forgotten his birthday and that they didn't sent them emails like the others—well his coach did, but he assumed it was more like a group message intended for all of them.

**From:** Coach Riko

**Subject:** Rise and Shine!

01-31-2015

_08:05 AM_

Today's the last day. Let's make this memorable!

And then the one he just received after going out of the room.

**From:** Taiga-kun

**Subject:** _No subject_

01-31-2015

_08: 15 AM_

Better hurry up here or you won't get to eat even a morsel.

_Oh, well. _With a last click, he put his phone back to his pocket and headed straight to where his teammates were. He wasn't really expecting anything and due to that, he didn't know what reaction to give the moment he entered and received and vibrant greeting of _'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AOMINE TETSUYA!' _ from the Seirin basketball team.

_Ah… he wanted to cry._

Taking back all that he had thought earlier, he sat down on the middle seat and enjoyed the surprise his teammates set for him (they prepared dangos, by the way). He guessed he could spare an hour more at the training camp before going home.

**END**

* * *

**Ryouta: **_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday, haaaappy birthdaaaaay to yoooooou! Here's a kiss! _*gives Tetsu a flying kiss*

**Tetsuya: **Thank you, Ryouta. Um…

**Ryouta: **Ah, of course! And a hug! *hugs Tetsu*

**Tetsuya: **Hm…

**Seijuuro: **Happy birthday, Tetsuya. Do you want a kiss or a hug?

**Tetsuya: **Pass… but thanks, anyway.

**Seijuuro: **_Ah, I've been rejected by my little brother. *cries*_

**Tetsuya:** H-Hey, that's not what… Alright, you can. *sigh*

**Seijuuro:** *beams*

_Nothing. Happy birthday! Tee-hee~_


End file.
